


【马东】Stay with me03

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: markchan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【马东】Stay with me03

黄仁俊拖着步子回到家的时候李东赫还没睡，正端着泡面坐在沙发上看球赛。  
“才好两天又吃这些垃圾食品。我又不是没给你在冰箱里留饭。”  
李东赫被黄仁俊的怒气吓了一跳，放下手里的泡面碗就去门口伺候大爷换鞋。  
“今天有人闹事了？你怎么看起来这么累？”  
黄仁俊打死都不会承认自己被人给睡了，扶着腰去厨房里头弄吃的。  
李东赫也没往那方面想，殷勤的给黄仁俊递锅：“我说你也别成天在那里撩小男生了，你这整就一精尽人亡的模样啊。”  
黄仁俊黑着脸把最后一包速冻饺子给下了。

两人窝在家里抱着手柄玩了三天的马里奥赛车。  
外卖盒子堆了椅子那么高。  
董思成破门而入的时候被屋子里五花八门的味道熏得倒退一步。  
“我去我还以为你们俩死屋里头了！”董思成小心翼翼地找着落脚的地方，“这味道，你们怕不是还吃了螺蛳粉？”  
李东赫被董思成踢下了沙发，放下手柄去收拾垃圾。  
黄仁俊开了阳台门通风，才感觉到屋子里味道是大了点。  
“东赫在家里当社会肥宅就算了，你怎么也天天赖家里了。你们俩谈恋爱了？”  
黄仁俊木着脸不回答。  
“行吧，孩子大了有心事了。不乐意跟我说去跟闰伍说也是一样的。”董扒皮站起来拍拍手，“今晚你们俩再不去店里，这个月工资通通扣光。”

晚上八点，夜生活才刚刚开始，店里还没有什么人。  
李东赫趴在吧台上看黄仁俊调酒。  
“诶，仁俊，我最近老是梦到小时候。”  
黄仁俊停下手抬头：“梦到了什么？”  
李东赫组织着语言。  
黄仁俊以为他是难以启齿，给他顺了顺毛安慰他：“别怕，都过去了。在玹哥思成哥会保护我们的，我也会保护你的。”  
李东赫刚想开口解释，一群人吵吵嚷嚷的进门，打断了两人的谈话。  
黄仁俊看到罗渽民的瞬间就蹲了下去。  
罗渽民走过来敲了敲吧台：“黄老板，你看见我躲什么呀。”  
“东西掉了，我躲你做什么呢？”黄仁俊握着冰凿子皮笑肉不笑。

李东赫没有留意边上两人打情骂俏式的交流，只是盯着人堆里李马克。  
今天李马克穿了白色的连帽卫衣，运动裤脚挽起来露着小腿，鸭舌帽反戴在头上，一身打扮说是大学生也没毛病。  
只是他脸上的神情和这身打扮格格不入。  
李马克没有表情的时候天然就是一副冷漠的样子。  
不应该是这样的。  
没表情的话，也应该是睁着一双圆溜溜的大眼睛，透着些许好奇。  
而不是现在这样，半垂着眼，拒人于千里之外。

一群二世祖们玩得开得不行。当着大家的面就开始对各自带来的伴动手动脚。  
李马克其实很反感这群人，转头看看罗渽民，也是在边上老僧入定似的玩着手机。  
“马克啊。”喝多了的人凑过来勾住了李马克脖子，“你怎么没带人来呢？要不要我的借给你啊~”  
李马克觉得有些反胃，借口抽烟就离开了包厢。  
李东赫正踮着脚试图通过门上的玻璃偷看里面。包厢门突然被打开，正巧和李马克面面相觑。  
李东赫二话不说就回跑。  
李马克想也没想就追上去把人拦住了。  
进门的时候就看到了直勾勾盯着自己的人，李马克懒得理会而已。  
“你跑什么？”李马克手撑着墙壁低头看着李东赫，有几分壁咚的味道。  
李东赫垂着头不说话。  
李马克也不催他，单手点了烟，呼出的烟雾全往李东赫脸上喷。

黄仁俊上来的时候就看到李东赫被李马克的黄金叶呛得直咳嗽。  
黄仁俊想起来小时候李东赫缩在墙角垂着头揉眼睛的样子，冲过去对着李马克的脸就是一拳。  
李马克没有防备，叼着的烟都被打到了地上。  
李东赫吓了一跳，连忙把李马克扶起来护在身后。  
黄仁俊被李东赫的一番操作弄得摸不着头脑，抓着李东赫的胳膊往身边扯：“你脑子被驴踢了啊，这人欺负你你还护着他？”  
“我哪里欺负他了？”李马克摸了摸嘴角，这一拳很结实。  
“我认识他的。”李东赫抓着黄仁俊的胳膊，生怕他又上去给一拳。  
小时候经常是黄仁俊跳出来打欺负了李东赫的其他孩子，最后的结局往往是两个人被那些孩子追得把自己锁在杂物室里保命，董思成郑闰伍去找了院长过来才把两人救出来。  
想到这里，李东赫又拦在了黄仁俊身前，一副你想动他就踩着我的尸体过去的模样。

李马克很无语，明明被打的人是自己，这俩货怎么还好意思这么理直气壮的杵在眼前。  
“马克呀~哥先走了啊~下次再聚！”某个二世祖搂着女人摇摇晃晃的往外走。  
罗渽民晃晃悠悠的在李马克身边站定：“干嘛呢在？咦？黄老板也在啊。”  
黄仁俊算是明白过来了。眼前这人大概就是跟李东赫在厕所里的风流对象。刚刚俩人大概是在调情。  
“黄老板，这是你新撩……”  
罗渽民话说了一半黄仁俊就扑过去捂住了他的嘴，把人拖走：“罗先生我们来协商一下会员卡有效期的事情……”  
“不好意思，我朋友有些冲动……”李东赫觑着李马克嘴角的伤，“那个，我可以赔你医药费的……”  
李马克收回看向两人背影的目光，重新盯着面前的人。  
李东赫自知理亏，说话声音越来越小。  
“走吧。”  
“啊？去医院吗？”  
李马克被气笑了，凑到李东赫耳边：“我进门那会你就盯着我看了，你说我们去哪里呢？”

李东赫坐在床上，还是没想通两个人怎么就跑酒店来了。  
我今天没想跟你滚床单啊。  
李马克洗完澡出来把润滑剂丢在李东赫身边：“这次准备一下吧，别跟上次似的了。”  
李东赫想到被黄仁俊摁着喝了三天的清粥就头皮发麻，握着软管就走进浴室。  
浴室是用磨砂玻璃隔开的。  
李马克回复完罗渽民的信息，无意间瞟了一眼浴室。  
磨砂玻璃上沾了水汽，视野反而清晰了一些。  
李马克在心里为这酒店的设计师点了个赞。

李东赫倚着洗手池，一只脚踩在马桶边上，挤了些润滑剂准备扩张。李马克突然推门进来，脚一滑差点坐地上去。  
“你进来干嘛？”  
“你动作太慢了。”李马克伸手在李东赫手上揩了两下，随即抹遍了他臀缝。  
手指像灵活的小鱼一样在私密的地方游动，李东赫屈起膝盖踩在台面边缘，整个暴露在李马克眼前，方便他动作。  
大概是因为天生长得黑，穴口周围也是淡褐色的。  
李马克轻笑一声，俯身叼住了同样色系的乳头。  
粗糙的舌苔碾过乳晕，激起了小小的颗粒。  
李东赫勾住李马克脖子，抚摸着他后颈。  
“才一个礼拜，怎么又这么紧了……”李马克换了一边，含糊不清的抱怨着。  
到现在也才进了一指。  
“让你失望了啊……那下回我先跟别人来一次再来找你。”  
李马克脑补了一下李东赫在自己面前脱下裤子，合不拢的穴口还带着别人的白色液体的样子。  
真是欠操。  
“你叫什么名字。”李马克挤了两根手指进去。  
“东……”李东赫说了一个字就刹了车。  
“东？东什么？”  
“我说痛……”  
“怎么这么娇气？”嘴上这么说，李马克手上还是放轻了力道，“问你话呢，你叫什么？”  
“你很好奇吗？”李东赫捏着李马克的软耳朵。  
“待会在床上管你叫喂不太礼貌吧。”  
李东赫折了一下李马克耳朵，和印象里一样，卡住的耳朵随着主人的甩头就恢复了原状。  
“你真的叫李马克吗？”  
“刚刚你不是看到我身份证了？”李马克其实不太喜欢别人玩自己耳朵，就把李东赫的手抓了下来。  
李东赫双眼微阖，等到李马克扩张的差不多抽出手指的时候才开口。  
“楷灿。我叫李楷灿。”  
“李楷灿吗？”李马克戴好套子缓缓进入李东赫的身体，“好巧，你也姓李啊。”  
是啊，好巧。你也姓李。

李马克抱着李东赫倒在了床上，到底也是快一米八的男人，李马克撑在李东赫上方喘着气。  
李东赫凑上来轻轻舔着李马克嘴角的磕破的伤口，认真的道歉：“对不起，我朋友以为你在欺负我来着。”  
“说对不起有用要警察干嘛。”李马克往李东赫腰下垫了个枕头，“挨都挨了，不落实这罪名我多亏啊。”  
“你他妈……”李东赫被李马克突然的全数没入顶的说不出话来。  
“文明点，别说脏话。”李马克又是一记到顶的撞击。  
“唔……”敏感点被狠狠摩擦的快感弄得人说不出话来，李东赫只能点头。  
“楷灿真乖。”李马克亲了亲李东赫眼皮，温柔的挺动了起来。

跟上次速战速决不一样，李马克这次慢条斯理，李东赫的敏感点长得算是浅的了，他就是有本事插得更浅。  
李东赫趁着李马克慢悠悠挤进来的时候往上抬了抬腰。  
李马克毫不犹豫的往后退：“楷灿你干什么呢？”  
“你故意的吧。”李东赫摸到了另一个枕头，打算往李马克身上抽。  
“偷袭我是不行的哦楷灿。”李马克随手把枕头掼在地上，和李东赫额头相抵，眼睛里满是狡黠的笑意。  
中央空调的风打在脸上，李东赫有些怔忡。

江边的晚风吹拂，那人站在自己面前，大头轻轻撞了撞自己额头。  
“东赫不可以偷袭我哦。”那人和自己站得太近，甚至都能看清他脸上细碎的绒毛。  
那人轻轻环住了自己，李东赫甚至都忘了要躲闪。  
“弟弟只有被哥哥欺负的份呀哈哈哈哈！”那人抢过了李东赫藏在身后的满手草屑，毫不留情的撒了他一头一脸。  
“你站住！谁家哥哥会这样对弟弟啊！”李东赫追着小绅士，“李……”

“在我床上还敢分神？”李马克突然变得有些阴鸷，和刚刚判若两人。  
李东赫差点就要想起那人叫什么了，对上李马克的眼神后把抱怨的话又咽了回去。  
李马克让李东赫翻身跪好，双手抓住他的腰侧往下压。  
李东赫一直不太喜欢这种后入式，有种被迫承欢的羞辱感。  
李东赫其实对约炮这事并不热衷，一般都是黄仁俊组了局李东赫才去凑个热闹。所以此前的床伴大多都比自己小，还会客客气气的叫上一声“灿哥”。  
李马克可以说是第一个摁着李东赫用这姿势的人了。  
“松开。”李东赫和李马克较劲。  
“理由？”看不到李马克的表情，光听语气也听不出什么。  
“我不喜欢这姿势。”  
“怎么会呢？上次你不是很爽？”李马克一边缓缓的插入一边提醒李东赫上周两人在隔间里的荒诞行为。  
妈的上次不是你霸王硬上弓我为了自保吗？

虽然心理上抗拒这个母狗求欢的姿势，但不得不承认，这个姿势能带来更多的快感。  
跟刚刚试探的动作不一样，李马克这会换了九浅一深的频率。  
欲擒故纵，要给不给。  
食髓知味的甬道反而更加饥渴。  
李东赫咬着下唇不让自己呻吟出声。  
李马克察觉到身下人微微的颤抖，一只手绕到前面套弄着他的性器。

李东赫断断续续的呻吟传进李马克的耳朵。  
这声音，只有自己能听就好了。  
李马克伸手够了床头的手机。  
“楷灿听不听我话？”  
李东赫快要射了，这会李马克停了动作，李东赫就伸手自己弄了起来。  
李马克把他双手反剪在身后，性器也退出了李东赫的身体。  
“你干嘛啊？”李东赫难受的睁开了眼睛，毫无章法的往李马克怀里拱。  
李马克把手机凑到李东赫嘴边诱哄着：“楷灿以后听不听我的话？”  
“你在搞什么？”李东赫看着录音界面，意识清醒了一些。  
“回答。”李马克在他屁股上打了一巴掌。  
“听听听。”李东赫懒得跟他多计较。  
“听什么？”  
“听你话。”  
“谁听我话？”  
“我。”  
“你是谁？”  
“李楷灿！李楷灿听李马克话！行了嘛？”李东赫无语，这李马克怕不是人格分裂，一会一个德行。  
李马克结束了录音，奖励一般亲了亲李东赫耳垂：“楷灿真乖。”

存了录音的李马克兴致格外高昂，换着花样挺动着。  
“啊……你……给我……”每次快要被操射的时候，李马克总是及时的换了个姿势，快感积攒了一堆，就差那临门一脚。  
“给你什么？”李马克感觉到李东赫肠壁又有缩紧的趋势，再次变换了角度。  
“你自己乐意……个把小时……不出来……也别带我一起！”李东赫跟从水里捞出来似的，终于说完了一句话，恨恨得回头剜了李马克一眼。  
“楷灿不是答应了听我话的吗？”李马克瞪大眼睛一脸无辜。

“东赫要遵守诺言啊，以后要听哥哥的话。”虽然记不起那人的面容，但表情应该也是这样的。  
疯了。最近怎么老是会想起以前的事情呢。

“这跟听你话有什么关系？”李东赫的语气也强硬了起来。  
“楷灿要跟我一起出来哦。”李马克堵住了李东赫前端，每一下动作都让自己胯骨撞上李东赫臀瓣。  
“轻……轻点……要死了……”李东赫觉得自己头要炸了。  
可能过了十几分钟，也可能只过了几分钟，李马克终于松开了手，重获自由的李东赫颤抖着双腿射了好久才停下来。  
李马克双手垂在身侧，喘着粗气也射了出来。

李马克把打了结的避孕套扔进垃圾桶，也不介意李东赫满身的汗水，把瘫在床上的人搂进了怀里。  
“楷灿真听话，以后也要这么听话哦。”  
听你妹，我身份证上写的可是李东赫。


End file.
